50 words
by AeryonSun
Summary: Take a random list of words and try to get them to make sense within the fandom you are writing in. This is the challenge and I have much fun with it!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all merchandise related thereof.

AN: This is a list of words taken from another author so I could use them with this fandom. Yes I asked her and if you want them feel free to take them from here. The words, not the story lol!

* * *

**#01 – Air**  
To Ryo it felt as though he was sucked underneath some thick fog. Every time he was kissed, so suddenly by Dee, this fog enveloped him, warmed him and he panicked. He would push and cry out and even threaten to call in Bikky, just so he could catch his breath. Regain his composure and force that warmth away.

**#02 – Apples**  
Bikky was almost giddy when he woke from his nap, the whole house smelled like sweet apple pie and he quickly pulled on some shorts and ran out and into the kitchen to have a hearty slice. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dee sitting where he normally sits, smiling at his foster father as the two men spoke and eating a slice of that wonderful pie.

**#03 – Beginning**  
It was the moment that Dee had narrowed his eyes at him after that kiss outside of where Carol was sleeping that Ryo realized that if he didn't say something then that this would be the beginning of something Ryo wasn't sure he was ready for. Still, he said nothing.

**#04 – Bugs**  
It was funny watching JJ flip out over the bug that had suddenly ran across his shoe, not so funny when in his fit he fell into the file cabinet and actually knocked himself out. Never mind, that was damn funny too!

**#05 – Coffee**  
Ryo walked into their shared office and couldn't help but smile. Dee was fast asleep, taking a nap through the coffee break and looking so peaceful. Ryo reached out and ran his fingers through his hair; it was something he had always wanted to do.

**#06 – Dark**  
Dee knew it was wrong, in the dank dark alley as they sat in their car staking out the house across the street, but he couldn't help it. In the dark those chocolate eyes seemed even more intriguing and the lines of his face were sharply defined in the mix of shadow and light. Dee knew it was wrong, they had a job to do, but he couldn't help it and suddenly his lips were on Ryo's and he let out a moan.

**#07 – Despair**  
Dee had never seen Ryo looking so distraught. Leo had so violently made Ryo remember a time best left buried in his soul. The despair hurt Dee to the core, seeing his beloved in such a state. So he just held him listening to his soft sobs.

**#08 – Doors**  
It was like there was some wall, holding in all of Ryo's emotions. They had been there all this time, but hidden and there was something about this incident that opened the doors to his heart. Dee was humbled by Ryo's eagerness to be held by him, kissed by him and loved by him. Dee was gentle that night. Ryo looked so beautiful in the moonlight, flushed and panting in his pleasure.

**#09 – Drink**  
Dee had told the other not to drink too much, but JJ hadn't listened and now he was drunk leaning on him and slurring his speech. Ryo wasn't amused and when JJ tried to make yet another pass at Dee it took all his will power not to punch him in his face.

**#10 – Duty**  
Others saw Dee as a lazy cop. Only doing just enough to get by, but if anyone had really cared to look, they would have seen how wrong they were. Dee was serious about his duties and responsibilities as a police officer. Ryo had a smile on his face, he couldn't help it, but Dee looked so handsome when he was concentrating. Dee didn't even look up, so intent was he on his work.

**#11 – Earth**  
Ryo could feel the earth beneath him, the damp grass and warm breeze. He didn't know how Dee had talked him into this, but the sensation was so wonderful he was glad he was persuaded. Dee seemed to move in rhythm with the wind, his hips thrusting into Ryo as the blonde arched beneath him. Ryo's fingers dung into the ground, his nails ripping grass as Dee's name tumbled from his lips.

**#12 – End**  
The end of a case still didn't mean the men would have a moments rest. Even now as they entered the last details of the report a new folder was placed on Ryo's desk. Neither man let out a sigh or huff of disappointment, this was their job so they were used to long nights.

**#13 – Fall**  
Ryo was actually amazed, then touched when Dee was the first to run to Bikky after his fall. Bikky looked embarrassed having tripped and landed in a bush while he was racing on his favorite in line skates. Dee was helping him up now and looking at the scrape on his elbow while Ryo stood back and smiled.

**#14 – Fire**  
Dee was actually trembling, Ryo's lips setting his body on fire. His lover had surprised him, suddenly taking the lead. Dee closed his eyes as flame raced through his nerves and he let out a long moan as Ryo's tongue lapped up his pre cum. When he felt those soft lips wrap around the head of his erection he shuddered. Ryo's mouth was so hot.

**#15 – Flexible**  
Ryo wasn't normally so flexible, but Bikky had finished all his homework and had even cleaned his room. So he figured that he could go to the movie with Lai even though he hadn't finished washing the dishes. Also, he would like the alone time with Dee.

**#16 – Flying**  
Bikky was a wonder, dodging and faking out opponents as he made his way across the court. Ryo looked on proudly as his son dribbled and raced toward the goal. Suddenly he was flying, his hand outstretched as his eyes focused on the basket. Dee whistled; he never knew the boy could dunk.

**#17 – Food**  
Ryo loved to cook and he loved to cook for his family. He looked around the table with a smile, Dee and Bikky eating their dinner pleasantly for once. He didn't know when it had happened, when Dee became family, but he was and Ryo was pleased.

**#18 – Foot**  
JJ didn't mean to say that. He knew the moment the words left his mouth his foot had replaced them. He sighed, looking at Dee's narrowed eyes. He just backed away, Dee wouldn't accept his apology anyway.

**#19 – Grave**  
Dee was hunched over the grave of Jess Laytner, Ryo beside him with a hand on his shoulder. He had placed the lily on the ground just as his tears threatened to fall. He stood quickly, forcing the tears at bay and started to walk back to the car as he held onto Ryo's hand tightly.

**#20 – Green**  
Ryo gasped with a little cry, Dee had entered him swiftly, almost brutally, but when he looked into those impossibly green eyes he saw nothing but love. He arched as Dee started a fast and hard pace. He closed his eyes and panted as he gripped the headboard behind him seeing stars each time Dee thrust powerfully into him.

**#21 – Head**  
Ryo rubbed his temples, the headache getting worse. He looked up and glared at Dee, but the other just smiled. Ryo groaned, but really when he thought about it it was his own fault. Dee had taken him out, but he didn't have to get drunk. The pounding in his head continued until he was finally able to get his hands on some aspirin.

**#22 – Hollow**

Dee looked over at Ryo's sleeping form and stroked his fingers over his face softly. He smiled, his heart warming with love and contentment. Now that he had Ryo he would never feel hollow again.

**#23 – Honor**  
The funeral was long, but it celebrated the life of their fallen comrade beautifully. Dee and Ryo stood along with the other police officers and the man's family members. While the mood was solemn there was still a sense of pride and honor among the people attending.

**#24 – Hope**  
It was odd, Ryo would have thought that after all of this time JJ would have given up hope. However, when Dee sat him down and explained just how serious he and Ryo was, it was clear the other hadn't. It almost broke his heart to watch the other nod dejectedly before leaving the room.

**#25 – Light**  
"You are so light!" Dee smiled at Ryo as he lifted him and carried him into the bedroom. Ryo scowled some, he didn't like being carried, but he knew Dee wouldn't put him down no matter what he said. So he kept his mouth shut and let himself be taken away.

**#26 – Lost**  
In the end all three of them were on all fours crawling around Ryo's apartment. Bikky had lost his house keys again and the family was looking desperately for them so the boy wouldn't miss his bus for school.

**#27 – Metal**  
Sure it was only metal, forged together to make this circular shape, but Ryo knew the true meaning behind it. He looked up at Dee with joyous tears in his eyes. Dee looked a little sheepish and Ryo thought the expression was adorable on his face. He reached out and grabbed his hand then placing his on top Ryo looked down at the two matching rings with a wide smile then leaned over and gave Dee a passionate kiss.

**#28 – New**  
Dee was bored and it showed in the way he stood and openly yawned in front of the dealer. Ryo was through about this, wanting his new car to be perfect with all the newest safety features for Bikky's sake. Dee just wished he hadn't drug him along.

**#29 – Old**  
Bikky was tugging on the shirt that Ryo was holding screaming at him, "This is mine! You can't throw it away!"

Ryo glared, "It's old, it doesn't fit and if I had found it sooner it would already be gone! Stop arguing with me and let go!"

"No!" Bikky shook his head frantically, tears coming to the surface, "You can't…" his voice was softer now, "Please…my father gave it to me…"

Ryo froze then released the shirt. He hadn't known, but now it made sense as to why it was tucked so far back in the boy's closet.

**#30 – Peace**  
"Can't I have a moment's peace!" Ryo yelled suddenly and it made Dee and Bikky start. It still amazed the blonde that even after all this time those two still bickered over the stupidest things.

**#31 – Poison**  
JJ had cornered Ryo at work and now that they were alone JJ was tearing into Ryo like he was filth. It had been a month since Dee and Ryo started wearing their matching rings to work, but for some reason today was the day JJ had snapped. Ryo thought he had understood the depth of his and Dee's relationship when the other took the time to tell him, but now…Now the words coming out of JJ's mouth were like poison and they hit Ryo with a force that left him speechless and a little hurt.

**#32 – Pretty**  
Dee knew Ryo hated the word, but at times Ryo really was pretty. Like now, as he stirred the soup on the stove before dinner. It was such a simple action, but with the soft smile tugging at his lips it was clear Ryo was enjoying himself and Dee couldn't help but think he was pretty.

**#33 – Rain**  
Dee had his hand up Ryo's shirt and Ryo had his hands resting on Dee's waist. Pressed against a large tree Ryo moaned, tasting Dee as rivets of water rolled down his face. As they kissed in the moonlight, soaked to the bone, neither cared. It was their anniversary after all and a little rain wasn't going to ruin it.

**#34 – Regret**  
Ryo was expressionless as JJ tried to apologize. Ryo wasn't stupid he was only saying sorry because Dee had found out he had cornered his Ryo. Ryo knew the other didn't regret his words, just getting caught; there was no doubt in Ryo's mind that JJ had meant every single thing he had said.

**#35 – Roses**  
Ryo blushed when the bouquet was delivered to the office. He looked over and glared at Dee, but he shook his head. Frowning, Ryo found the little note and saw that they were from his Aunt Elena congratulating him on his formal adoption of Bikky. The roses were a bit much, but the sentiment was well received.

**#36 – Secret**  
Bikky had gotten Ryo a new coffee cup for his birthday since he had accidentally broken his favorite one while washing dishes. He asked Dee he could help him find a hiding place for it so it would be kept secret until it was time to give it to him.

**#37 – Snakes**  
Dee was afraid of snakes, always had been so when Bikky wanted to go into the reptile house at the zoo Dee told him he would wait at the exit for him.

**#38 – Snow**  
Bikky let out a cackle, his aim was dead on. Ryo was chuckling too and Dee glared at the boy through the snow that had just been thrown on his face.

"Alright you little brat you're gonna get it!" Dee bent down to scoop up a pack of snow as Bikky took off running in the opposite direction.

**#39 – Solid**  
Ryo's hands roamed along the strong back, his blunt nails digging in a little as Dee kissed his chest lovingly. Ryo could feel the muscle flex as he moved, he was so strong and solid as his weight pressed onto him. Ryo let out a sigh and his body trembled when Dee's tongue flicked over his nipple.

**#40 – Spring**  
The flowers were blooming wonderfully and Ryo was glad he had bought them. They seemed to bring some of the Spring atmosphere into the house and he knew Bikky liked them too even though the boy would never say so.

**#41 – Stable**  
"Get down from there now!" Ryo was fuming as he looked up at Bikky, hanging precariously from the fire escape.

"I was dared dad I have to jump!"

"Like hell you will!" Ryo gave the boy a glare that made the youngster shiver, "Besides that railing isn't stable! Now get down from there!"

**#42 – Strange**  
Dee had a strange smile on his face as did Bikky when Ryo came home. He raised a brow at them, but soon realized what it was up when all his friends from the office jumped out from various places and yelled 'Happy Birthday'!

**#43 – Summer**  
This Summer they would have to take a trip. Ryo didn't know where they would go, but he thought it would be fun for all three of them to vacation together.

**#44 – Taboo**  
Ryo winced, but was surprised when he felt another shock of arousal race through him. Dee had only started it as a joke, but found that he liked it so he didn't stop. Now something that had always seemed rather taboo to Ryo was turning him on and with a blush he moaned softly.

"It's hardly a punishment if you like it so much," Dee whispered, his voice deepened and sexy with passion. His hand slid down Ryo's bare back until he reached his bottom. He gave him two strong slaps as Ryo squirmed on his lap, draped over his legs like an unruly child. Ryo couldn't help it and moaned again as Dee continued the pleasurable spanking.

**#45 – Ugly**  
The man was ugly in both appearance and personality so it was no surprised that after he was cuffed the threw out ugly words as well. Dee and Ryo ignored him and stuffed him in the back of the squad car. The man tried to spit in Ryo's face, but failed miserably and now his saliva dribbled down his chin. Ryo rolled his eyes then shut the door.

**#46 – War**  
"This isn't some contest you dumbass!" Dee yelled at JJ, "This isn't some game to win! Don't you get it?! I love Ryo! While you are busy fighting this imaginary war with me and Ryo you are totally missing that Drake's been falling all over himself trying to impress you! Even through all your idiocy Drake fell for you, how about you give him some attention and leave me and Ryo the hell alone!"

**#47 – Water**  
The water felt good going down his parched throat. Dee loved his morning jogs and now that Ryo had started to come along they were even better.

**#48 – Welcome**  
When Aunt Elena walked through the door she gave Dee and Bikky a soft smile. She hugged the boy and gave Dee a kiss to the cheek. Dee was nervous about meeting her, even though Ryo had told her about them long ago. He was afraid that he wouldn't feel welcome even in his own home, but once he looked into her kind eyes he knew everything would be okay.

**#49 – Winter**  
Ryo loved the winter, he loved the hot chocolate and the snow, but most of all he loved winter nights. He would snuggle up close to Dee and they would talk about the day and he would get showered with tiny kisses all over his face. It was something Ryo always looked forward too once the first snow fell.

**#50 – Wood**  
"Stop it!" Ryo jerked his hand back.

"Come on…help me," Dee winked at his lover.

"Whatever," Ryo smirked, "it's morning wood it will pass."

"Nuh uh, I was dreaming about you," Dee rolled over and pressed his body onto of Ryo's pinning him to the bed.


End file.
